Russel Dance Eisteddfod: 2014
The Russel Dance Eisteddfod 2014 was held on Friday, January 3rd. A large number of dance schools from around the state travelled to the Russel P-12 School Auditorium to compete and try their luck at winning big. This competition is usually the most fierce, although understated because of its location and small town. Friday, January 3 Early Morning Division B // Classical Solo *'Unplaced: 'Juliana Morris, Addison Hoult, Isabella MacLean, Sara Tanner *'Encouragement Award: 'Autumn Lucia, Chloe Eccles *'Honorable Mention: 'Bostyn Harper / Leibig Dance Company *'Third: 'Mackenzie Foyer / Russel Dance Company *'Second: 'Acacia Diaz / Merri Dance Company *'First: 'Avery Levin / Brisbane Dance Company Division E // Local Talent *'Unplaced: 'Giovanna Orr, Vera Newman, Claire Brunt *'Encouragement Award: 'Remi Brock / Ashford Dance Company *'Honorable Mention: 'Maggie Jent / Maine Dance Company *'Third: 'Halle Binds / Cherlin Dance Company *'Second: 'Alia Garcia / Leibig Dance Company *'First: 'Holly Van / Maine Dance Company Division D // Local Talent *'Unplaced: '''Poppy Mullins, Gabriella Cannon, Bonnie Dunlap, Devin Hahn *'Encouragement Award: Miabella Pace, Annie Dennis, Lilly Brier *'Honorable Mention: '''Sydney Duncan / Cherlin Dance Company *'Third: 'Rayn Newman / Bridgewater Dance Company *'Second: 'Sophia Elm / Maine Dance Company *'First: 'London Walsh / Bridgwater Dance Company Division B // Local Talent *'Honorable Mention: 'Jaylyn Cohan / Cherlin Dance Company *'Third: 'Briony Vann / Maine Dance Company *'Second: 'Rosaline Sparks / Leibig Dance Company *'First: 'Bostyn Harper / Leibig Dance Company Division A // Local Talent *'Unplaced: 'Sophie Walsh, Mylie Drake, Amy Clear *'Honorable Mention: 'Hatte Cole / Russel Dance Company *'Third: 'Kendall Goodman / Leibig Dance Company *'Second: 'Chloe Hand / Russel Dance Company *'First: 'Maya Tan / Maine Dance Company Division C // Local Talent *'Unplaced: 'Morgan Roth *'Honorable Mention: 'Hana Cohan / Cherlin Dance Company *'Third: 'Emelia Cross / Bridgewater Dance Company *'Second: 'Briony Van / Maine Dance Company *'First: 'Winter Lowe / Cherlin Dance Company Division E // Jazz Solo *'Unplaced: 'Renea Ballard, Breanna Wood, Hope Foster, Iiley Fisher, Abby Griffon *'Encouragement Award: 'Jenna Magnum, Sydney Duncan *'Honorable Mention: 'Maddison Havon / Jameson Dance Company *'Third: 'Destinee Fynn / Alton Dance Company *'Second: 'Wren Freeman / Merri Dance Company *'First: 'Aria Ritter / Surfers Dance Company Division D // Acro Solo *'Unplaced: 'Lilly Todd, Molly Riddle *'Enouragement Award: 'Zara Riggs / Riverview Dance Company *'Honorable Mention: 'Sydney Duncan / Cherlin Dance Company *'Third: 'Jaycee Levin / Brisbane Dance Company *'Second: 'Hatte Gill / Makay Dane Company *'First: 'Avery Harrison / Merri Dance Company Division E // Mini Solo *'Unplaced: 'Daniella Demetry, Chanelle Todd, Adelaide Galloway, Vera Newman *'Enouragement Award: 'Charlotte McKnight, Iiley Fischer *'Honorable Mention: 'Lexi Patrick / Ashford Dance Company *'Third: 'Hazel Anderson / Hazlett Dance Company *'Second: 'Skye Ross / Brisbane Dance Company *'First: 'Wren Freeman / Merri Dance Company Late Morning Division A // Jazz Solo *'Unplaced: 'Sai Carson, Ruby Meade, Mylee Drake *'Encouragement Award: 'Juliana Cooke, Arabella Fraser *'Honorable Mention: 'Lotta Currie / Booval Dance Company *'Third: 'Charlie Zimmer / Riverview Dance Company *'Second: 'Paisley Barnes / Auburn Dance Company *'First: 'Bella Hay / Merri Dance Company Division D // Contemporary Solo *'Unplaced: *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division B // Musical Theatre Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Early Afternoon Division C // Tap Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division D // Jazz Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention': *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division E // Demi Character *'Unplaced' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division A // Tap Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division B // Contemporary Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Division D // Classical Solo *'Unplaced:' *'Honorable Mention:' *'Third:' *'Second:' *'First:' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.